Survivor: Everyone
The 406 people who have ever been on Survivor are divided into 58 tribes of 7, to see who the REAL sole Survivor is. Chaos? Maybe. Teams Team One Francesca Hogi- The Unlucky Chick (Redemption Island, Caramoan) Jim Rice- The Boisterous Strategist (South Pacific) Rudy Boesch- The Cranky Old Navy SEAL (Borneo, All-Stars) Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien- The Older Leader Lady (Marquesas, All-Stars) Jeff Varner- The Smartass (Australia) Brad Virata- The "Nancy Boy" (Cook Islands) Peih-Gee Law- The Positive Force (China) STATUS: LOSS Jim has taken a leadership position, and while he's efficient, he's bossy and abrasive. Brad and Peih-Gee, who are quickly friends, start campaigning for him to go. Jeff and Rudy see him as too strong to lose, so they alert him of the plot and they begin to target Brad, who's weak and has been complaining. Kathy becomes the swingvote when Francesca sides with Peih-Gee and Brad, and she ultimately decides to keep the tribe strong, and eliminates Brad. Team Two Dave Johnson- The Cocky Rocket Scientist (Amazon) Elisabeth Filarski- The Sweetheart (Australia) Katie Collins- The Quirky Girl (Blood vs. Water) Amber Brkich- The Coattail Rider (Australia, All-Stars) Chelsea Meissner- The Tough Country Girl (One World) Aaron Reisberger- The Natural Leader (China) JT Thomas- The Good Ol' Boy (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains) STATUS: WIN Dave, JT, and Aaron are all getting along pretty well, but Chelsea finds JT chauvinistic and wants to target him. She has Amber, Katie, and Elisabeth, but unbeknownst to her, JT now has the idol. Team Three Marissa Peterson- The Young Hotheaded Chick (Blood vs. Water) Hunter Ellis- MacGyver (Marquesas) Rob Cesternino- The Funny Strategist (Amazon, All-Stars) Anthony Robinson- The Timid Guy (Fiji) Courtney Yates- The Snarky Bitch (China, Heroes vs. Villains) Sean Rector- The Harlem Guy (Marquesas) Ozzy Lusth- The Cocky Challenge Beast (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific) STATUS: WIN Hunter and Sean's old rivalry is revived, with Ozzy and Marissa siding with Sean, and Anthony siding with Hunter. Rob and Courtney, who have formed an alliance, are ready to be the swing votes when the time comes. Team Four Reynold Toepfer- The Used Car Salesman Bro (Caramoan) Semhar Tadesse- The Weird Poet (South Pacific) Ami Cusack- The She-Woman Man-Hater (Vanuatu, Micronesia) Dave Cruser- The Firepit Worshiper (China) Edgardo Rivera- El Doucho (Fiji) Mikey Bortone- The Overstrategiser (Micronesia) Dan Barry- The Astronaut Who Loves Telling People That He's An Astronaut STATUS: LOSE Reynold, Mikey, and Edgardo have an alliance, and they're targeting Semhar, the weakest on the tribe. Ami strikes up an alliance with the only other female, Semhar, and Dan joins them, being tired of Mikey's leadership. Dave turns into the swingvote, and Mikey's alliance gives him a spot in their final four deal, turning the tide to eliminate Semhar. Team Five Jenna Morasca- The Lazy Model (Amazon, All-Stars) Sarita White- The Complaining Woman (Redemption Island) Purple Kelly Shinn- The Invisible Quitter (Nicaragua) Nate Gonzales- The Goofy Guy (Cook Islands) Monica Culpepper- The Paranoid NFL Wife (One World, Blood vs. Water) Rick Nelson- The Silent Cowboy (South Pacific) Denise Martin- The Lunchlady Who Sucks At Life (China) STATUS: LOSE Nate tries to align with Rick, the only other male on the tribe, but Rick is too annoyed with him to cooperate. Rick forms an alliance with Sarita, Monica, and Denise, all older people, and they eliminate Jenna, a former winner. Team Six Sarah Dawson- The One With The Probst Fetish (Phillipines) Phillip Shepard- The Specialist (Redemption Island, Caramoan) Cirie Fields- The Giggly Strategist (Panama, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains) Maralynn Hershey- The Old Songbird (Australia) Julie Berry- Probst's Generally Likable Ex (Vanuatu) Aras Bauskauskas- The Zen Yoga Dude (Panama, Blood vs. Water) John Cody- The True American Hero (Blood vs. Water) STATUS: WIN Cirie and Aras quickly align again, and Phillip tries to pull them in to Stealth R Us. They humor the idea, and Phillip recruits John as the fourth member. John seems suspicious of Phillip, however, and forms an alliance on the side with Julie, who he gets along with well. Everyone likes Maralynn, despite her general weakness, and the tribe is generally annoyed with Dawson. Team Seven Sydney Wheeler- The Hot Girl With Bad Gaydar (Tocantins) Brad Culpepper- The Bossy Sexist Former NFL Player (Blood vs. Water) Stephen Fishbach- The Wizard (Tocantins) Mia Galeotalanza- The Irrelevant Young Girl With The Long Last Name (Vanuatu) Whitney Duncan- The Firey Country Singer Who Cheats On Her Husband On The Island (South Pacific) Adam Gentry- The Douchey White Guy (Cook Islands) Gillian Larson- The Old Lady Who Just Loves Life (Gabon) STATUS: WIN Brad aligns with Adam pretty quickly, and tries to get Stephen to join. Stephen is hesitant, as they wouldn't have majority. Adam thinks he can pull Sydney, who he's showmancing with, in, and Stephen accepts, despite his secret alliance with Gillian. Mia and Whitney also pair up, but stay quiet. Team Eight Jane Bright- The Crazy Lady Who REALLY Doesn't Like Marty (Nicaragua) Stephenie Valencia- Russell's Feisty Chick (Redemption Island) Angie Layton- Boobs (Phillipines) Dirk Been- The Religious Farmer (Borneo) Sundra Oakley- The "Actress" (Cook Islands) Melinda Hyder- The Irrelevant Casaya (Panama) Laura Boneham- The Awkward Farm Girl (Blood vs. Water) STATUS: LOSE Dirk, feeling uncomfortable about being the only male, is bonding with Laura. Stephenie forms an alliance with Sundra and Angie, who she thinks will be easy to control, and they decide to target Jane, who's been annoying everyone. Melinda, Dirk, and Laura don't object, and Jane is sent home. Team Nine Nicole Delma- The Shifty One Who Doesn't Wear A Bra (Pearl Islands) Tracy Hughes-Wolf- The Leader Of The Useless (Micronesia) Leif Manson- The Silent Little Guy (One World) Robert DeCanio- The General (Marquesas) Chet Welch- The Pathetic Failure (Micronesia) Patricia Jackson- Mama (Marquesas) Kelly Czarnecki- The One Who Doesn't Do ANYTHING (Gabon) STATUS: LOSE Chet and Tracy reunite quickly, and Patricia and Robert form a pair. Nicole decides to form an alliance with Chet and Kelly to side with one of the two pairs against the other. They form a threesome, and help Patricia and Robert get rid of Chet, a member of the tighter pair in their opinion. Team Ten Keith Famie- The Abrasive Chef (Australia) Kel Gleason- The Introvert With The Jerky (Australia) Christine Shields Markoski- The Long Island Bitch (South Pacific) Bob Crowley- The Old Boy Scout (Gabon) Brooke Struck- The Irrelevant One Who Claims She Had An Alliance (Guatemala) Alexis Jones- The One Who Almost Took Out Amanda That One Time (Micronesia) Boo Bernis- The Dumb Jock (Fiji) STATUS: WIN Bob leads the tribe at camp, and gets along well with Kel and Keith. Kel, however, doesn't trust Keith too much yet. Brooke, Boo, and Alexis form an alliance to oppose the three guys, and they pull in Christine, the outsider who has found the idol. Team Eleven Jonathan Penner- The One Who Speaks His Mind (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillipines) Spencer Duhm- The Shy Gay Kid (Tocantins) Hope Driskill- The Silentest Blonde (Caramoan) Jolanda Jones- The Strong Bossy Lady (Palau) Rodger Bingham- The Farmer (Australia) Julie Wolfe- The Strong Lady Who Hid Phillip's Thong (Redemption Island) Tammy Leitner- The Motormouth (Marquesas) STATUS: LOSE Jolanda and Penner clash, leading to the two working against each other. Julie and Tammy prefer Jolanda's strong leadership over Penner's relaxed approach, while Spencer and Hope (now besties) side with Penner, making Rodger the swing vote. Rodger ultimately sides with Penner, who he likes better, and Jolanda is eliminated. Team Twelve Laura Morett- The Very Talented Masseuse (Samoa, Blood vs. Water) Michelle Yi- The Sweetheart... Again (Fiji) Daniel Lue- That Asian Guy From Amazon (Amazon) RC Saint-Amour- The Complete Package With The Horrid Laugh (Phillipines) Ciera Eastin- The Young Mom (Blood vs. Water) Vytas Bauskauskas- The Former Addict (Blood vs. Water) Joe Dowdle- The Athletic Guy Who Was Med-evaced (Tocantins) STATUS: WIN Ciera and Laura are quickly targeted for being family members. RC forms an alliance with Joe and Daniel, who she calls her boys, but the two of them are just kind of annoyed with her. RC also finds the idol. Michelle and Vytas, meanwhile, decide to lay back and see how it plays out. Team Thirteen Christina Cha- The Verbally Abused One (One World) Jaime Dugan- The Forced Villain (China) Rita Verreos- The Friendly Yet Boring Mom (Fiji) Lex van den Berghe- The Bitter Strategist (Africa, All-Stars) Brenda Lowe- The One Who Cried (Nicaragua, Caramoan) Janet Koth- The One Who Snuck In A Granola Bar (Amazon) Brady Finta- The Young Guy Who Sucks At Fishing (Vanuatu) STATUS: LOSE Lex takes the lead of the tribe, finds the idol. He convinces the tribe, including his main partner, Brady, to eliminate Janet, their weakest player, unanimously. Brenda, Rita, and Jaime are sort of together, and nobody likes Christina. Team Fourteen Nick Stanbury- The One Who's In It Just To Make The Jury (Panama) Colby Donaldson- The Former Golden Boy (Australia, All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains) Debbie Beebe- The One Who Had The Patience To Deal With Coach But Not Sierra(?) (Tocantins) Bobby Mason- Bob Dawg (Panama) Clay Jordan- The Lousy Person (Thailand) John Carrol- The Cocky Leader Of The Rotu Four (Marquesas) Gary Hogeboom- The Irrelevant NFL Player Who Got Really Unlucky That The One Person On Earth Who Could Have Known Who He Was Was On His Tribe (Guatemala) STATUS: WIN John wants to play smarter this time around. He makes an alliance with Gary, Clay, and Bobby, planning to get rid of Colby, a likable threat of no real use to the team. Meanwhile, Colby and Nick get along well and Debbie doesn't fit in ANYWHERE! Team Fifteen Ryan Opray- The Pelican Hunter (Pearl Islands) Tyrone Davis- The Alpha Who Ate Too Much Chicken (Nicaragua) Chicken Morris- The Silent Guy Who's Afraid Tyrone Might Eat Too Much Of Him (China) Jenna Lewis- The Energizer Bunny (Borneo, All-Stars) Ryan Shoulders- The Weak Ryan (Pearl Islands) Caleb Bankston- The Chill Hardworking Dude Who's Somehow In Love With Colton (Blood vs. Water) Marty Piombo- The Strategy Dude Who Jane Hates A LOT (Nicaragua) STATUS: WIN Ryno decides that there can be only one Ryan, and forms an alliance with Jenna and Caleb. Ryan S. shows no awareness that Ryno is going after him, and Marty finds an idol. Chicken is terrified of Tyrone, Tyrone thinks he's being racist. Team Sixteen Liz Kim- That Asian Lady On Russell's Tribe (Samoa) Mitchell Olson- The Really Tall Musician (Australia) Rachel Foulger- Tyson's Funny Girlfriend (Blood vs. Water) Chris Daughetry- The Guy In The Wifebeater Who Fooled Everyone (Vanuatu) Sophie Clarke- The Behind The Scenes Mastermind (South Pacific) Amanda Kimmel- The Girl Trapped In The Dead Zone (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains) Hayden Moss- The Essentially Perfect Big Brother Winner (Blood vs. Water) STATUS: LOSE Sophie reluctantly makes a winner alliance with Chris, who's annoying most of the girls with his cockiness. Amanda starts an alliance to get him out, with Rachel and Liz, but when they ask Sophie to join, she realizes she needs to save Chris to avoid being targeted. She pulls in Mitchell and Hayden, under the guise of a guys alliance, and they blindside Amanda. Team Seventeen Michelle Chase- The Lazy Hipster (Gabon) Jimmy Tarantino- The Extremely Annoying Yet Very Entertaining Guy (Nicaragua) Rafe Judkins- The Cute Little Gay Mormon (Guatemala) Kat Edorsson- The Naive Blonde (One World, Blood vs. Water) Kimmi Kappenberg- The Extremely Annoying And Gross Long Island Girl (Australia) Diane Ogden- The Dead Weight (Africa) Ashley Underwood- Rob's Slightly More Advanced Puppet (Redemption Island) STATUS: LOSE Jimmy T tries to take a lead role, but nobody can stand him. Kat forms an alliance with Ashley, Kimmi, Michelle, and Rafe, and they all vote out Jimmy T, along with outsider Diane. Team Eighteen Paloma Soto-Castillo- The Little Ball Of Fury (Gabon) Julie Landaur- Vanilla (Caramoan) Coach Wade- The Dragonslayer (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, South Pacific) Scout Cloud Lee- The Weird, Yet Hardworking Old Lady (Vanuatu) Mike Chiesl- The Stu-ish Marine (Redemption Island) Zane Knight- The Guy Who Ignores Logic In His Strategy (Phillipines) Tom Westman- The Great Leader (Palau, Heroes vs. Villains) Tom and Mike immediately become besties, leading the team together. Coach, however, wants to lead, so he starts to plot against Tom. Zane, eager to strategize, quickly joins him. The two go to Scout, telling her that she's the outsider, and Scout considers siding with them despite her liking Mike and Tom better. Paloma and Julia have an adventure looking for the idol, with Paloma doing most of the talking. Team Nineteen Jerri Manthey- The OG Black Widow (Australia, All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains) Coby Archa- The Camp Gay (Palau) Rob Mariano- The Boston Strategist (Marquesas, All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains, Redemption Island) Kelly Goldsmith- The Young Girl Who Hates Lex (Africa) Morgan McDevitt- The Lazy... Magician's Assistant? (Guatemala) Mark Caruso- The Old Gay Detective (South Pacific) Tarzan Smith- The Kooky Old Dude (One World) STATUS: WIN Rob doesn't really trust Jerri anymore, so he intends to target her. He finds the idol, and goes to Tarzan, hoping to appeal to his insaneness. Meanwhile, Jerri forms an alliance with Coby and Kelly, hoping to target Rob, and Mark and Coby seem to be getting along as well. Team Twenty Joanna Ward- The Super-Christian (Amazon) Tanya Vance- Some Nobody Brian Heidik Victim (Thailand) Michael Snow- The Analytical Gay Who Looks Like A Supervillain (Caramoan) Jonny Fairplay- The Jerkass (Pearl Islands, Micronesia) Laura Alexander- The Kinda Smartest Blonde (Caramoan) Jerry Sims- The Jokester Guy Who Got Sick (Tocantins) Paschal English- The Good Ol' Judge (Marquesas) STATUS: LOSE Joanna's religiousness annoys everyone. Michael and Jonny form an alliance, and they find the idol together. They intend to eliminate Joanna, but Laura and Tanya want Jonny out for being known as a douchebag. Paschal and Jerry are a pair, and they're on board there, as well as Joanna. Jonny lets them vote, and he plays his idol, and he and Michael eliminate Joanna. Team Twenty-One Todd Herzog- The Smooth-talking Gay Strategist (China) Ruth-Marie Milliman- The Irrelevant Older Lady (Panama) Sue Hawk- The Redneck Lady (Borneo, All-Stars) Debb Eaton- She Who Makes Shelters Out Of RAWKS (Australia) Holly Hoffman- Team Mom (Nicaragua) Tyson Apostol- The Cynical Cyclist (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water) B.B. Andersen- The Bossy Old Dude (Borneo) STATUS: LOSE Tyson and Todd, the two young people on the tribe, team up out of necessity. Sue and Debb get along well, but they both hate Ruth-Marie for whatever reason. BB and Holly also get along, essentially running the camp. Tyson and Todd use Sue and Debb's hate to their advantage, and they vote out Ruth-Marie, who was UTR1. Team Twenty-Two Chase Rice- The Indecisive And Paranoid Guy (Nicaragua) Gabriel Cade- The Hippy Kid (Marquesas) Parvati Shallow- The Flirt (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains) Earl Cole- The Low-key Mastermind (Fiji) Mike Skupin- The Clumsy Hard-Worker (Australia, Phillipines) Charlie Herschel- The Gay Guy With A Huge Crush On Marcus (Gabon) Gary Stritesky- Papa Smurf (Fiji) STATUS: WIN Parvati flirts with Chase heavily, and the two make an alliance quickly. Earl notices this, and forms an alliance with Charlie, who he thinks seems intelligent. They try to bring in Gabriel, but he doesn't want to strategize. Mike runs camp and hurts himself, while everyone loves Gary, but they note him as a possible liability. Team Twenty-Three Erik Huffman- The Virgin (China) Stephenie LaGrossa- The One-Time Underdog, All-Time Screenhog (Palau, Guatemala, Heroes vs. Villains) Misty Giles- The Beauty Queen Turned Missile Engineer (Panama) Matt Elrod- The Naive Christian (Redemption Island) Teresa Cooper- The T-Bird (Africa) Carolina Eastwood- The Whiny First-Out Lady (Tocantins) Brian Heidik- The Evil Genius (Thailand) STATUS: WIN Brian gets to work, appealing to Matt's Christian-ness. He also makes a deal with Carolina, who's been annoying pretty much everyone. Teresa, Erik, Stephenie, and Misty have a solid majority of sensible likable people, but Brian plans on breaking them up when the time comes. Team Twenty-Four Colton Cumbie- The Bitchy Quitter (One World, Blood vs. Water) John Kenney- The Young Athletic Dude Who Survived The Fat People's Slaughter (Vanuatu) Peter Harkey- The Weirdo Yogi (Marquesas) Katie Gallagher- Tom's Lame Sidekick (Palau) NaOnka Mixon- The Monster (Nicaragua) Tina Scheer- The Hard-Working Recluse (Panama) Natalie White- Oh Mah Werd (Samoa) STATUS: LOSE Colton and NaOnka have an alliance, where they mostly just trash talk everyone else. Natalie, John, and Tina plan on voting the two out, and pull Peter in, despite his weirdness. Colton, however, is suspected of having an idol, so they need to split the vote. They try to bring Tina in, who has been reclusive, and they succeed in getting rid of Colton, who had no idol. Colton cries as he leaves. Team Twenty-Five Matt Quinlan- The Rooster (One World) Burton Roberts- The Cocky Jock (Pearl Islands) Ken Hoang- The Video Game Nerd (Gabon) Elyse Umemoto- Ozzy's Snuggle Buddy (South Pacific) Abi-Maria Gomes- The Firey Brazilian Bitch (Phillipines) Lea Masters- The Seargent (Vanuatu) Natalie Tenerelli- Rob's Greatest Puppet (Redemption Island) STATUS: LOSE Matt wants to make an alpha-alliance, so he pulls in Burton and Lea, who seem keen on the idea. They also pull, easily controllable girls Natalie and Elyse in, leaving Ken and Abi on the outside. Abi claims to have an idol, so to be safe, they eliminate Ken instead. Team Twenty-Six Erik Cardona- The Guy With The Epic Speech (Samoa) Deena Bennett- That Woman From Amazon Who Wasn't Hot (Amazon) Twila Tanner- The Weirdo (Vanuatu) Bubba Sampson- The Guy Who Failed At Subtlety (Vanuatu) Chad Crittenden- The One-Leg Guy (Vanuatu) Brandon Hantz- The Timebomb (South Pacific, Caramoan) Benry Henry- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman (Nicaragua) STATUS: WIN Bubba and Chad reuinte, and quickly align. Erik and Benry make a young guy alliance, and Brandon, who everyone's afraid of, decides to join. Deena is stuck with Twila, who she's weirded out by. Team Twenty-Seven Zoe Zanidakis- The Fisherwoman (Marquesas) Jean-Robert Bellande- The Lazy Asshole (China) Jason Siska- The Epic Fail (Micronesia) Ryan Aiken- The Model Who Hates Roger (Amazon) Terry Deitz- The Powerhouse (Panama) Alicia Calaway- The Tough Chick (Australia, All-Stars) Mike Borassi- The Guy Who Lost A Lot Of Weight For Nothing (Samoa) VS Team Twenty-Eight Eliza Orlins- The One With The Great Jury Face (Vanuatu, Micronesia) Willard Smith- The Whiny Immunity Idol (Palau) Bill Posley- The Comedian (One World) Kim Spradlin- The Female Boston Rob (One World) Brandon Quinton- Frank's Gay Lover (Africa) Vecepia Trowery- The Silent Killer (Marquesas) Brendon Synnot- The Dragon (Tocantins) Team Twenty-Nine Ibrehem Rahman- The ONLY Muslim (Palau) Joel Anderson- The Alpha Guy... Sorta (Micronesia) Brook Gerarghty- The Young First Out Dude With A Girl's Name (Vanuatu) Kim Johnson- The Grandma (Africa) Sherea Lloyd- The Chick Who Was Mixing The Mold (China) Mick Trimming- The Bad Leader (Samoa) Mookie Lee- The Cookie Lee (Fiji) VS Team Thirty Tijuana Bradley- Osten's Girlfriend (Pearl Islands) Yul Kwon- The Gamebot (Cook Islands) Kelly Sharbaugh- The Lame Chick From Samoa (Samoa) Monica Padilla- Laura Morett's Sidekick (Samoa) Kristina Kell- The Competent Competitor (Redemption Island) Ace Gordon- The Guy With The Fake Accent (Gabon) Ethan Zohn- The Golden Boy (Africa, All-Stars) Team Thirty-One Tina Wesson- The Cutthroat Southern Mother (Australia, All-Stars, Blood vs Water) Leann Slaby- Ami's Less Cool Sidekick (Vanuatu) Gervase Peterson- The Chill Guy (Borneo, Blood vs. Water) Kelly Bruno- The One With The Evil Prosthetic Leg That Fights NaOnka Regularly (Nicaragua) Randy Bailey- The Jerkhole (Gabon, Heroes vs. Villains) Gina Crews- The Nature Lover (Marquesas) Silas Gaither- The Smug Son-Of-A (Africa) VS Team Thirty-Two Brian Corridan- The Ivy Leaguer (Guatemala) Linda Spencer- The Crazy Mom (Africa) Shamar Thomas- The Huge Baby (Caramoan) Candice Cody- The Mutineer (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water) Artis Sylvester- The Sweet But Grumpy Looking Old Dude (Phillipines) Albert Destrade- The Awkward Jock (South Pacific) Christy Smith- The Deaf Girl (Amazon) Team Thirty-Three Courtney Marit- The One Who Drove Shane Even Crazier (Panama) Sarah Jones- Cleopatra (Marquesas) Jessica deBen- THE WEAKLING (Fiji) Rupert Boneham- The Pirate (Pearl Islands, All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water) Ashley Massaro- SMASHLEY (China) Kourtney Moon- The Robbed Hipster Chick (One World) Cassandra Franklin- The Glue That Held Them Together (Fiji) VS Team Thirty-Four Erik Reichenbach- The Soft-Spoken Artist (Micronesia, Caramoan) Dawn Meehan- The Crying Mormon Mom (South Pacific, Caramoan) Jeff Kent- The Pitcher (Phillipines) Jay Byars- The Hottie (One World) James Clement- The Good-Hearted Gravedigger (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains) Ralph Kiser- The Redneck Of All Rednecks (Redemption Island) Pete Yurkowski- The Douchey Mactor (Phillipines) Team Thirty-Five Kathy Sleckman- Crazy Kathy (Micronesia) Corinne Kaplan- The Bitch (Gabon, Caramoan) Candace Smith- The Inadequate Cook (Tocantins) Frosti Zernow- The Young Dude (China) Yau-Man Chan- SCIENCE! (Fiji, Micronesia) Shawna Mitchell- The Girl Who's Thirsty For Some Alex Bell (Amazon) Sherri Biethman- The Seashell (Caramoan) VS Team Thirty-Six Tom Buchanan- Big Tom (Africa, All-Stars) Bruce Kenegai- The Dude With The Zen Garden (Panama) Sandra Diaz-Twine- SHE CAN GET LOUD TOO WTF (Pearl Islands, Heroes vs. Villains) John Palyok- Irrelevant Athletic Guy (Vanuatu) Stacey Stillman- The Failed Strategist (Borneo) Keith Tollefson- The Quiet Jock Who Snuggled With A Married Woman On Accident (South Pacific) Jaison Robinson- The Smart Guy With The Charred Socks (Samoa) Team Thirty-Seven Butch Lockley- Head Firewood Bitch (Amazon) Matty Whitmore- The Average Joe (Gabon) Heidi Strobel- The Stuck-Up Hot HOT HOT HOT HOT (Amazon) Russell Hantz- The Greatest Playah Evah (Samoa, Heroes vs. Villains, Redemption Island) Neleh Dennis- The Innocent Flower (Marquesas) Troyzan Robertson- The Sore Loser (One World) Jacquie Berg- The Irrelevant Onion Alliance Member (Gabon) VS Team Thirty-Eight Matt Bischoff- The Beard (Caramoan) Danielle DiLorenzo- The Horse (Panama, Heroes vs. Villains) Sugar Kiper- The Overly Sweet One (Gabon, Heroes vs. Villains) Jim Lynch- The Old Guy Wearing Jeff Probst's Clothes (Guatemala) Shii Ann Huang- The Devil Herself (Thailand, All-Stars) Grant Mattos- The Physical God (Redemption Island) Gretchen Cordy- The Survival Mom (Borneo) Team Thirty-Nine Lisa Keiffer- The One Who Got Cusack-ed (Vanuatu) Marisa Calihan- The One Who Really Doesn't Understand How Survivor Works (Samoa) Frank Garrison- The Boring And Orderly (Africa) Ramona Gray- The First To Get Sick (Borneo) Brianna Varela- The One Who Cried When She Heard Stephenie Was Gonna Be On Her Tribe. Pathetic. (Guatemala) Sean Kennif- The Alphabet Strategy (Borneo) Roger Sexton- The Bossy Bossman (Amazon) VS Team Forty John Cochran- The Superfan Nerd (South Pacific, Caramoan) Richard Hatch- The Inventor Of Strategy (Borneo, All-Stars) Billy Garcia- The Lover (Cook Islands) Rory Freeman- The Black Guy With The Nerdy White Guy's Voice (Vanuatu) GC Brown- The Horrible Leader (Gabon) Jamie Newton- The Anti-Bobby Jon (even though they're basically the same) (Guatemala) Krista Klumpp- The Religious Russell Follower (Redemption Island) Team Forty-One Crystal Cox- The Olympic Athlete Who Sucks At Sports (Gabon) Mikayla Wingle- The Temptress (South Pacific) Sally Schumann- Master Of Knee-Socks (Panama) Dan Lembo- The City Boy (Nicaragua) Jessie Camacho- The Sick Yet Hot (Africa) Sierra Reed- The Dumb Model (Tocantins) Shannon Elkins- The Homophobe (Nicaragua) VS Team Forty-Two Jan Gentry- The Pet Graveyard Owner (Thailand) Bobby Jon Drinkard- The Anti-Jamie (even though they're basically the same) (Palau, Guatemala) Nick Brown- The Lazy Harvard Guy (Australia) Dolly Neely- The Farmgirl Who Could Not Commit (Vanuatu) Shambo Waters- The Chicken-Whisperer (Samoa) Marcus Lehman- The Decent Alpha (Gabon) Lydia Morales- Stephenie's Disciple (Guatemala) Team Forty-Three Taj Johnson-George- Eddie George's Largely Useless Wife (Tocantins) Sonja Christopher- The First First Out (Borneo) Mary Sartain- Who? (Micronesia) Stacey Powell- The Southern Black Mom (South Pacific) Carl Bilancione- The Baby Boomer Supremacist (Africa) Shane Powers- Insanity (Panama) Colleen Haskell- The Sweetie Pie (Borneo) VS Team Forty-Four Sandy Burgin- The Crazy Tocantins Chick (Tocantins) Susie Smith- That... Hispanic Lady (Gabon) Erinn Lobdell- The One With The Evil Face (Tocantins) Steve Wright- The "Racist" Former NFL Coach (Redemption Island) David Murphy- The Lawyer (Redemption Island) Alicia Rosa- The Abuser (One World) Edna Ma- The Annoying One (South Pacific) Team Forty-Five Margaret Bobonich- The Medic (Guatemala) Jill Behm- THE SNAIL EATER (Nicaragua) Lindsey Richter- The Whiny Bitch (Africa) Darrah Johnson- The Strong Chick (Pearl Islands) Cecilia Mansilla- That Girl From Cook Islands... (Cook Islands) Carter Williams- The Surfer Dude (Phillipines) Natalie Bolton- Gotye TBH (Micronesia) VS Team Forty-Six Allie Pohevitz- The Blonde From Long Island (Caramoan) Judd Seargent- The Boisterous Gentleman (Guatemala) Greg Buis- The Joker (Borneo) Leslie Nease- The Gossip (China) Michael Jefferson- The Axe Thief (One World) Gregg Carey- The Threat To The Tom Monarchy (Palau) Dan Kay- The Innocent Idiot (Gabon) Team Forty-Seven Austin Carty- The Writer Dude Guy Who Was Rather Uneventful (Panama) Fabio Birza- The Fabio (Nicaragua) Ted Rogers Jr.- BIG TED (Thailand) Kelly Wiglesworth- The Rat (Borneo) Rebecca Borman- What A Bore, Man (Cook Islands) Joel Klug- The Chauvinist (Borneo) Kim Powers- The Less Annoying Sidekick Of Lindsey (Africa) VS Team Forty-Eight Cao Boi Bui- The Weirdo Who Invented Splitting The Vote (Cook Islands) Russell Swan- Chief (Samoa, Phillipines) Helen Glover- The Hawaiian Mom (Thailand) Alex Bell- The Looker (Amazon) Stephanie Dill- The Lazy Friend of Robb (Thailand) Ben Browning- The Hillbilly Guy (Samoa) Dave Ball- The Pro Lovemaker (Samoa) Team Forty-Nine Jenny Guzon-Bae- The Flipper Offer (Cook Islands) Erin Collins- The Generally Hardworking Lady (Thailand) Jeff Wilson- The Martyr (Palau) Brett Clouser- The CGI Nice Guy (Samoa) Lisi Linares- The Bad Musician (Fiji) Alina Wilson- The Artsy One (Nicaragua) Betsy Bolan- That... (Samoa) VS Team Fifty Cindy Hall- The Victim Of The Car Curse (Guatemala) Sabrina Thompson- The Smart Chick (One World) Yasmin Giles- The Annoying One (Samoa) Nina Acosta- The Tough Older Lady (One World) Jed Hildebrande- The Lazy Bum (Thailand) Sekou Bunch- The Bad Leader (Cook Islands) Jeanne Hebert- The Liar (Amazon) Team Fifty-One Ian Rosenberger- Tom's Biggest Fan (Palau) Jonas Otsuji- The Jellyfish (One World) Andrew Savage- Textbook Alpha (Pearl Islands) Rocky Reid- The Naked One (Fiji) Denise Stapley- The Sex Therapist (Phillipines) Dana Lambert- The Lesbian (Phillipines) James Miller- The False Prophet (Palau) VS Team Fifty-Two Wanda Shirk- The Weak Lady (Palau) Malcolm Freberg- The Golden Boy (Phillipines, Caramoan) Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff- The Failure (Nicaragua) Ken Stafford- A Real American Hero (Thailand) Jenn Lyon- The Sweet One (Palau) Robb Zbacnik- The Guy Who Was Beaten By A Bunch Of Rules (Thailand) Penny Ramsey- The Boring Hardworker (Thailand) Team Fifty-Three John Fincher- The Flippy Guy (Samoa) John Raymond- The Annoying Leader (Thailand) Jake Billingsley- The Responsible Leader (Thailand) JP Calderon- The Bossy Douche (Cook Islands) Ashley Trainer- Meh. (Samoa) Ghandia Johnson- Sexually Abused (Thailand) Lisa Whelchel- God's Favorite Child Star (Phillipines) VS Team Fifty-Four Trish Dunn- Some Lady Who Worked With Fairplay (Pearl Islands) Jonathan Libby- The Humongous Douche (Palau) Osten Taylor- Pathetic (Pearl Islands) Jessica Smith- The Weird Roller Girl (Cook Islands) Michelle- The Young Rowdy Kid (Pearl Islands) Stephannie Favor- The Giver-Upper (Cook Islands) Yve Rojas- The Social Butterfly (Nicaragua) Team Fifty-Five Shawn Cohen- The Lazy Douche (Pearl Islands) Katie Hanson- The "Strategist" (Phillipines) Brandon Bellinger- The Challenge Guy (Guatemala) Roxy Morris- The Bible Banger (Phillipines) Janu Tornell- The Complaining Showgirl (Palau) Lillian Morris- The Girl Scout (Pearl Islands) Angie Jakusz- The Weirdo (Guatemala) VS Team Fifty-Six Caryn Groedel- The Boring Number (Palau) Eddie Fox- The Lovable Oaf (Caramoan) Kim Mullen- The Lazy And Useless (Palau) Ashlee Ashby- The Sickly And Useless (Palau) Blake Towsley- The Frat Boy (Guatemala) Andrea Boehlke- The Wannabe (Redemption Island, Caramoan) Danni Boatwright- The Silent Winner (Guatemala) Team Fifty-Seven Clarence Black- The Chicken Lover (Africa) Christa Hastie- The Chameleon (Pearl Islands) Amy O'Hara- The Shy Athletic Lady (Guatemala) Becky Lee- The Rock (Cook Islands) Alex Angarita- The Decent Strategy Guy (Fiji) Jimmy Johnson- The NFL Legend Who Sucks At Survivor (Nicaragua) Liliana Gomez- The Full Package (Fiji) VS Team Fifty-Eight Sash Lenahan- The Strategy Guy (Nicaragua) Dreamz Herd- The Idiot (Fiji) Erica Durousseau- The Panicker (Fiji) Cristina Cloria- The Bossy Gal (Cook Islands) Sylvia Kwan- The One Who Was Screwed By Melissa McNulty (Fiji) Eliminations 406. Brad Virata- Team One- Seen as weak, tried to plot against Jim, the tribe's leader. (4-3) 405. Semhar Tadesse- Team Four- Seen as the weakest link by the majority alliance. (4-3) 404. Jenna Morasca- Team Five- Targeted as a former winner by the majority alliance. (4-2-1) 403. Jane Bright- Team Eight- Unanimously eliminated for annoying everyone on her tribe. (6-1) 402. Chet Welch- Team Nine- Voted out for being too tight with Tracey. (5-2) 401. Jolanda Jones- Team Eleven- Too bossy, according to Penner. (4-3) 400. Janet Koth- Team Thirteen- Weakest link, according to Lex. (6-1) 399. Amanda Kimmel- Team Sixteen- Tried to take out Chris, but Sophie counterstruck. (4-3) 398. Jimmy Tarantino- Team Seventeen- Annoyed his tribe with his "leadership". (6-1) 397. Joanna Ward- Team Twenty- Annoyed Jonny and Michael with her religiousness, was idoled. (5*-2) 396. Ruth-Marie Milliman- Team Twenty-One- Debb and Sue hated her for whatever reason. (4-2-1) 395. Colton Cumbie- Team Twenty-Four- He's bitchy and didn't have an idol. (3-2-2) 394. Ken Hoang- Team Twenty-Five- Not an alpha, taken out by the alphas. (5-1-1)